


Prelude - Part I

by Lucy410



Series: Primeval [10]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 03:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy410/pseuds/Lucy410
Summary: After the events in 'A Friend in Need' Lester decides he needs to treat Danny to an extra special meal. His plans are soon disrupted by something that is going to have major implications for Connor.





	Prelude - Part I

“I’ve got a present for you.”

Once the food and wine were ordered Lester had time to concentrate on Danny. Not being one to dwell on his past actions Lester was now forced to admit to himself that he hadn’t perhaps been entirely fair on Danny. Up until now his focus had predominantly been on satiating his own physical urges, but the events of the day had shown him that there was in fact far more to their relationship than sex. His feelings for Danny were in fact a lot more complicated than he had wanted to admit. And when he looked at his lover he could see that Danny too had come to his own realisation.

“It’s in my apartment,” Lester added.

“I like surprises.” Danny smiled.

There was a waiter hovering just behind Lester’s left shoulder.

“Your wine, sir. Would you like to taste it?”

“Please.” Lester kept his eyes on Danny. Emotions that he hadn’t allowed himself to feel for a long time were rising to the surface and he suddenly realised just how much he had been missing out on.

From the corner of his eye Lester saw the wine flow into the glass. Deep ruby red, he had chosen a bottle that he hoped Danny would enjoy. Inexplicably however he found that the wine pooling in the glass looked almost exactly like blood and he shivered.

“James?” Concern in Danny’s eyes.

“I’m fine.” Lester turned with irritation to the waiter who was now holding the glass out towards him.

“Your wine.”

He was raising the glass to his lips when he properly looked at the waiter. A lesser man would have spluttered or gasped or maybe even have dropped the glass, Lester however carefully took a sip of wine and lowered the glass to the table.

“It’s corked,” he said frostily, seeing a look of alarm on Danny’s face.

“Would you like me to open another bottle?”

“Actually I was hoping you might explain what exactly you’re doing here, Stephen.” Lester rose smoothly to his feet and faced the waiter. “And how it is that I’m standing here looking at a dead man.”

Danny shoved his chair away from the table. “That’s...”

“Stephen Hart,” Lester confirmed. “A man who, until a few seconds ago, I thought was dead.”

“You’re looking well, Lester,” Stephen replied coolly. “Not your usual dinner companion though.” Stephen’s blue eyes were full of mockery as they assessed Danny.

“Danny works at the ARC.”

“A working dinner?”

“I’m not sure that’s any of your business.”

Stephen grinned and thrust a hand out towards Danny. “You have my commiserations. I imagine Lester’s still a pain in the arse.”

Danny ignored the hand. “What do you want?”

“You’re Lester’s guard dog,” Stephen confirmed to himself. “Straight to business then.” He turned his attention back to Lester. “I need to speak to Connor.”

“Well as you can see for yourself Mr Temple is not here.” Lester’s gaze, firmly fixed on Stephen never wavered and Danny found that he was impressed by the man’s cool demeanour in what anyone would acknowledge was a bizarre situation.

“I need to speak to him urgently.” Stephen sighed in irritation. “Please.”

Knowing that he was going to regret this later and also knowing that he and Danny were not going to get to eat the food that even now a waiter was bringing to their table, Lester complied.

“Danny.” Lester finally looked away from Stephen. “If you wouldn’t mind getting Captain Becker on the phone for me.” He tried to put an apology into his eyes, knowing that the message had been received and understood when Danny gave him a small smile.

Danny turned away slightly as he put his mobile to his ear. Then, after a short pause. “Becker, it’s Danny.”

Lester held out an imperious hand and Danny handed the phone over.

“Captain, I need you to bring Connor to the ARC as soon as possible.” Frown lines on Lester’s forehead intensified as he listened to the voice spilling into his ear. “That’s an order.”

#

“Yes, sir.” Becker, a thoughtful look on his face, placed his mobile back into his pocket and frowned at the wall. Lester’s order, disrupting plans that he and Connor had to watch Star Wars, was annoying but Becker had heard the tension in the other man’s voice, something wasn’t right.

“Conn,” he called out, turning to head back into the lounge.

“You’ll miss the beginning,” Connor called back. “I still can’t believe you’ve never seen Star Wars before.”

“Connor.” The tone of Becker’s voice made Connor twist around on the sofa where he was sprawled. “We have to go to the ARC now.”

“Now?”

“Now.” Becker raised an eyebrow and jerked his head towards the door. “Sid and Nancy will have to eat the popcorn without us.”

Grumbling, Connor climbed to his feet and went to find his shoes. It was at times like these he really wanted to remind Becker that he wasn’t one of his soldiers.

About to leave their flat, Becker paused and touched Connor gently on the shoulder. “This wasn’t how I wanted to spend the evening either.” He was gratified when the man smiled at him.

They were ready to leave and Becker did a mental check. It was second nature and with a frown he recalled the sound of Lester’s voice on the phone.

“Just a minute, Connor.” Becker hurried to his lock-box for his back-up Sig Sauer. He had an awful feeling that he might need it.

#

The journey to the ARC passed in silence. Becker was concentrating on the road and Connor was uncharacteristically silent. As they drew into the car park Connor finally found his voice. “I wonder what’s so important it couldn’t have waited until the morning.”

“I don’t know.” Becker released his seatbelt and gave Connor a brief kiss. As he did so his right hand felt for his gun.

They were on their way towards Lester’s office when Connor suddenly decided that he needed to visit the little boy’s room.

“You couldn’t have gone before we left?”

“The way you rushed me out of the flat? No. Look, I’ll be five minutes.” And with that Connor was gone.

Becker’s level of unease ratchetted up even further but he held himself back from following Connor and instead continued towards Lester’s office.

“Come in.” Lester’s voice summoned Becker through the door and as the soldier entered the room he half-drew his gun.

He scanned the room quickly. An extremely irritated Lester was sitting behind his desk. Danny was hovering at Lester’s side, he looked anxious and there was another man, lounging against the wall opposite. His face looked vaguely familiar.

“Where’s Connor?” It was the stranger who had spoken and Becker turned to face him.

“I take it you did bring Connor with you.” Lester’s voice was icy cold.

“He’s on his way,” Becker answered, turning to look at Lester. “Sir?”

“Captain Becker meet Stephen Hart.”

Becker’s training was too good for him to let a flicker of surprise show on his face. “But he’s...”

“Dead,” Lester said sardonically. “Apparently it didn’t take.”

Becker had drawn and aimed his gun almost without conscious thought and Lester held up a hand.

“Don’t shoot him, at least not until we find out what he wants.”

“You know what I want, Lester.” Stephen seemed totally unfazed by the fact there was a gun pointed at him. “I want to talk to Connor.”

That announcement did provoke a reaction from Becker. The soldier didn’t have time to say anything because it was at that moment Connor entered the room.

“Sorry, I was...” but the explanation died on Connor’s lips when he saw Stephen. “I...” He turned to Lester but saw nothing in the man’s face to reassure him.

“You died,” Connor blurted out the words. “Cutter saw you die. We went to your funeral. Abby wore a really short skirt.”

“Same old Connor.” Stephen grinned.

“Not quite,” Becker murmured, keeping his gun trained on Stephen.

“What are you doing here?”

“I came to talk to you.” Stephen pushed himself away from the wall he had been lounging against and walked across the room.

“Me? Why?”

“You’re in danger. I came to warn you.”

Danny snorted in disbelief and Stephen afforded him a brief look.

“What sort of danger?” Becker snapped, and then as Stephen took another step towards Connor he inserted himself between the two men. “That’s close enough.”

“Captain Becker is somewhat protective of Connor. You would do well to remember that,” Lester said. “If you don’t want to end up dead again.”

“It’s okay.” Connor moved away from Becker. “It’s Stephen.” He looked around at the faces of the other men. “You don’t want to trust him, do you?”

“He’s supposed to be dead,” Danny answered. “We can’t be sure that this is actually Stephen.”

“I can,” Connor said stubbornly and he evaded Becker’s restraining hand to step closer to Stephen. “What sort of danger?”

“Helen.”

“That woman,” Lester growled in disgust. “I’d thought she’d been quiet recently.”

“She’s planning something. I don’t know exactly what but I do know it’s got something to do with you.”

“A few more details would be nice,” Danny growled. “When and where, that sort of thing.”

“I don’t know details,” Stephen sounded frustrated. “I barely got away with the information that I have.”

“Which is what?” Lester spoke now. “Some vague warning? We already know Helen Cutter’s dangerous.”

“But this time she’s coming after Connor. She’s got some bee in her bonnet about him.”

“We can protect Connor.” Becker had still not lowered his gun. “She won’t get near him.”

Stephen shook his head. “Why won’t you listen?”

“Well,” Lester declared. “I think we’ve all had quite enough of this for one evening.”

“What I have to say is important. Lester, if you’d stop being such an arrogant arse for one moment.”

“The words are wounding.” The expression on Lester’s face had not changed. “Perhaps if you had something a bit more concrete to tell us.” Lester looked pointedly at Stephen. “No? Then the rest of this conversation can wait until morning.”

“What about him?” Becker gestured with his gun. “Shall I lock him up?”

“It’s tempting,” Lester admitted. “But no. Escort him from the building and then you and Connor can go home.”  
#  
“I suppose it’s a bit late for watching Star Wars now,” Becker said as he and Connor arrived back at their flat.

“I’m not sure I could sleep,” Connor muttered, not really wanting to admit to the tumble of emotions he was experiencing following their encounter with Stephen.

“We’ll have to sit on the floor.”

The two diictodon had fallen asleep on the sofa, the upended bowl of popcorn between them.

“Once you get immersed in the film you’ll forget where you are,” Connor assured a sceptical Becker as he scooped up the remote controller.

Connor was reciting the opening titles as the words scrolled up the screen when his mobile phone chirruped at him. Becker watched him pull it out of his pocket and frown at the screen but when Connor pressed pause on the DVD, Becker’s eyes narrowed.  
“It’s Abby.” Connor had already shoved his phone away. “Jack’s gone. She wants me to help her look for him.”

Becker sighed with irritation. Abby’s little brother was once again proving to be trouble.

“Do you want me to come?” Becker offered, loath as he was to leave the warm flat for the second time that night.

“No.” Connor flapped his hand at the screen. “Watch Star Wars. I’ll be back before you know it.”

As Connor shoved his feet back into his shoes he couldn’t help but feel bad about lying to Becker.

“I hope you find Jack soon.” Becker called out as Connor pulled the front door open.

“He won’t have gone far. We’ll find him.” Connor pulled the door shut behind him and let out the breath he had been holding. For a brief moment he considered going back inside before pushing the thought aside. Becker would understand, eventually.

He walked quickly to the corner of the street, arms folded across his chest, hands shoved beneath his armpits. On the corner opposite the lights in the small grocery store flickered and dimmed as the owner closed up for the night. The street lamp under which he was standing flickered too and Connor took a step backwards and then another. He’d thought that standing in the light would make him feel safer but in fact he thought it just made him more of a target.

He was beginning to feel very uneasy, this after all was, he realised, a classic horror story in the making. An innocent lured out into the night, leaving him or her vulnerable to the denizens of the darkness.

His hand was reaching for his phone to call Becker when hands grabbed him from behind and Connor let out what was, he knew, a particularly girlish scream.

“Same old Connor.”

It was Stephen, just Stephen and Connor gasped in a breath.

“You caught me off guard,” he explained quickly. “I thought you weren’t coming.”

“I needed to make sure we’re alone. I wouldn’t put it past Lester to have stuck someone on my tail.

“He wouldn’t.”

“We are talking about James Lester aren’t we?”

“Your text said it was important.” Connor was starting to have second thoughts about what he was doing. “I told Becker that Abby needed my help.”

Stephen didn’t seem surprised by this statement. “I’ll make this as quick as possible then.”

And so the two men talked. They talked about Helen and her plans for Connor. Stephen seemed to have more information that he had led Lester to believe and he laid out Helen’s plan for Connor.

“You know she shot Cutter.” Connor was shivering now, and not just from the cold.

“She wanted to put an end to all of this, an end to the ARC but she underestimated you, Connor. This time she won’t let you get away.”

“I’m as good as under guard twenty-four hours a day,” Connor half-joked, thinking about Becker. “She won’t get anywhere near me.”

“I hope you’re right, Connor, I really do.” The man looked at his watch. “I have to go. I’ll be back at the ARC in the morning, we’ll talk more then.”  
#  
Connor drifted slowly home. His mind sifting through the information that Stephen had given him. He let himself into the flat and was surprised to find Becker waiting for him.

“How is he?”

“Sorry?”

“You did find him, didn’t you?” Becker was reaching for his phone. “I can organise a search party if you like.”

“Uh... no.” Realising they were talking about Jack, Connor’s mind slipped back into gear. “We found him. He was trying to blag some drinks in a pub. Abby’s taken him home.”

“I’m glad. C’mon, let’s go to bed. I get the feeling that Lester is going to want us in bright and early tomorrow.”

Connor nodded his agreement, but once in bed he found that he couldn’t stop thinking about what Stephen had told him. That, combined with the guilt he felt for lying to Becker, kept him awake most of the night.  
#  
It was the same thoughts and the same guilt that kept Connor largely silent as the couple drove to the ARC the next morning. When they arrived Connor promptly disappeared.

Becker watched his boyfriend back away down the corridor, muttering about important time-critical things that I have to deal with right now and wondered.

On his way to the armoury he spotted Abby.

“How’s Jack this morning?”

“He’s fine.” Abby was looking at him as though he’d just grown an extra limb.

“Connor said you found him fairly quickly. I hope he doesn’t have too much of a hangover.”

“No, he’s fine.”

Abby was definitely eyeing him strangely and Becker found that he was worried.

“I really ought to get back to work,” Abby said when Becker didn’t move. “You too, maybe.”

“Yes.” Becker smiled and hurried away; doing his best to shove the niggling fear down to somewhere it wouldn’t bother him.  
#  
It was only an hour later when Becker looked up at a young soldier and sighed.

“Stephen Hart. He says he’s here to see Sir Lester.”

“I’ll deal with him.” Becker climbed to his feet and then turned to look at the soldier still standing to attention in front of him. “I want two patrols sweeping the ARC for the rest of the day and I’ll need two men with Stephen at all times.”

“Yes, sir.” The salute was immediate.

“Find yourself a partner and report to Sir Lester’s office.”

The soldier saluted again and marched away.

Becker took his time arming himself. He had his own opinions about Stephen and his presence at the ARC.

“We should have locked him up last night,” Becker muttered darkly, as he made his way to reception to collect Stephen.

The man beamed at Becker and sprang to his feet. “Becker, wasn’t it?”

The soldier ignored Stephen’s greeting.

“Follow me,” he growled. Becker wagged a finger at the guard as he passed and the man took up a position behind Stephen. Becker wasn’t going to allow the man any chance to wander off.  
#  
Lester was looking grim when they arrived. There were two soldiers standing by the door and Becker nodded at them.

“Back so soon?” Once the door was shut Lester turned his attention to Stephen.

“I’ll keep coming back until you listen to me.” Stephen stared at Lester. “Connor’s in real danger.”

“So you keep saying but you still haven’t convinced me.”

“Cutter would have listened to me.” Frustrated, Stephen stepped forward, banging his hands down on Lester’s desk.

“Back away, slowly.” Becker, his weapon held ready to fire, advanced on the man and Stephen did as requested.

When the man was backed up against a wall Lester lifted his gaze.

“Nick Cutter, as you are no doubt aware, was shot and killed by that lovely wife of his and even if Cutter were still alive, it would still be me that you need to convince. I run the ARC, nobody else.”

“All I care about is protecting Connor,” Stephen snapped. “I want to take him somewhere safe, somewhere I know Helen won’t be able to find him.”

“He’s safe here,” Becker growled.

Lester inclined his head towards Becker and there was a faint smile on his lips. “Captain Becker speaks the truth.” There was a pause. “I think that concludes our business. Captain, if you wouldn’t mind escorting our guest from the building.”

“No. Let me talk to Connor again before I go, please.”

Lester, who had been on the verge of returning to the perusal of the documents spread out on his desk, paused. He looked from Stephen to Becker and then back again.

“Fine.” His quick eyes noted the triumph on Stephen’s face. “You can have ten minutes.”

“Thank you.”

Lester directed his gaze at the two soldiers stationed by the door. “Please escort Mr Hart to Connor’s lab.”

Barely had the door closed when Becker spoke, “You’re sure about this?”

Lester sighed and looked at the soldier, sympathy in his eyes. “No. But perhaps one more conversation will satisfy Stephen and he’ll leave. Don’t worry, Captain, Connor won’t fall for his lies.”  
#  
Connor looked up distractedly when there was a knock on the door. He had been poring over a page of calculations that Cutter had been working on before he died but Connor’s mind was elsewhere, so he was actually grateful for the interruption.

“Stephen.” He jumped up from his chair. “You came back.”

“I’m not an easy man to get rid of.” Stephen grinned and stepped into the room, firmly closing the door on the two soldiers escorting him. “Have you decided yet?”

“Decided?”

“If you’re going to come with me. I can keep you safe, Connor, safe from Helen.”

“I’m safe here.”

“You’re not.”

“Becker...”

Stephen interrupted. “You think he’ll keep you safe?”

“I trust him. I...” Connor sat down again and looked at Stephen, almost defiantly.

“So what happened?” Unbidden Stephen took a seat opposite Connor. “When I was here last you were head over heels with Abby.”

Connor shrugged. “I met Becker.”

“You don’t think that your relationship is a little contrived?”

“No, I don’t.” But despite his words Connor couldn’t help but wonder if Stephen had a point.

“Come on, Connor. You really think a man like Becker would be interested in you?”

“I... well... no,” Connor stammered.

“Lester set you two up,” Stephen continued. “He wants to keep control of you, through Becker.”

“No.”

“It’s the truth, Connor, think about it.” Stephen’s face was serious. “I’ll be in touch.”

Connor, lost in thought, didn’t see Stephen leave and when he looked up, minutes later he saw Becker standing in the doorway.

“Connor?”

“I need to see Lester.” Connor pushed past his boyfriend without pausing and he didn’t see the hurt look on Becker’s face.  
#  
“Well please, come in, make yourself comfortable.” Lester looked up as Connor burst through the door without even a knock to announce his presence.

“Is it true?”

“Oh good, it’s going to be one of those conversations. You could at least shut the door.”

Connor pushed the door shut with one foot and then turned to glare at Lester again.

“So, how can I help you today?”

“Is it true?”

Lester sighed. “I am a very clever man but even I can’t read minds. Is what true?”

“That you set me and Becker up?”

“This is really a very confusing conversation. What makes you think I set you up?”

“Stephen.”

“Now it becomes clear.” Lester steepled his fingers beneath his chin and regarded Connor with his clear gaze. “I think that you shouldn’t believe everything that Stephen says.”

“So you didn’t order Becker to ask me out?”

“I did no such thing,” Lester replied with just a hint of irritation. “I don’t owe you an explanation but in the interests of clarity I’ll explain, just this once. I knew nothing about your relationship with Captain Becker until you were ill. That’s the truth, Mr Temple, whether you believe it or not.”

“But you wanted us to be in a relationship.”

“There was no want about it. I chose not to interfere because I could see that Captain Becker was a good influence on you.” Lester paused and his expression softened a little. “After Nick Cutter died I knew you were struggling, even Abby couldn’t make you smile. I think, if my thoughts are worth anything, that Becker was the best thing for you both then and now and I’d advise you to learn to take the words of dead men with a large pinch of salt.”

Lester, his speech finished, sat back in his chair and gazed across the desk at Connor. The emotions playing across the young man’s face were obvious and Lester, despite himself, felt a tiny tremor of unease. The man in front of him was easy to read but also totally unpredictable and Lester, although he didn’t want to admit it, was worried.

A few minutes ticked by in silence and Lester let out an audible sigh. What he really wanted to do, he realised, was to lock Connor up inside the ARC before escorting Stephen Hart to the nearest anomaly before pushing him through. Those thoughts were not very professional and so he dismissed them from his mind.

“Don’t you have any work to do?” Lester put on his most imperious face and glared at Connor.

“Yes... of course.” Connor pushed his chair back and stood. “Thanks for the advice.”

Connor strode from Lester’s office, head bowed and with his hands sunk deep in his pockets and Lester had to bite his lip to stop himself from calling Connor back.

As he walked away from Lester Connor realised that he owed Becker an apology.  
#  
There were a few soldiers scattered about the armoury but after a quick glance to confirm who the visitor was, they went back to work. They were all well used to Connor’s presence by now.

“I’m looking for Becker.” Connor directed his query at the soldier who seemed the least busy and the man inclined his head towards the door that led out to the shooting range. “Thanks.” Connor started forward and the soldier silently handed him a pair of ear defenders.  
#  
Becker was the only one on the range and he half-turned when Connor entered before once more focusing on his target.

Connor waited by the door and only walked forward when Becker had stopped firing.

“I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologise.”

“Yes, I do.” Connor almost told Becker about the lie he had told so that he could meet up with Stephen, but at the last moment he stopped himself. Instead he focused on his most recent conversation with Stephen. “You know he tried to convince me that our relationship is just pretend, that Lester ordered you to ask me out.”

“Is that why you wanted to see Lester in such a hurry?” Becker scowled. “And what did he say?”

“He put me straight.” Connor paused and then he rapidly closed the distance between himself and Becker. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have listened to Stephen. I shouldn’t have believed him.”

“He was playing on your insecurities.” Becker pulled Connor close, wrapping his arms around the man as though he never wanted to let go. “I love you, Connor. Trust in that, even if you don’t trust anything else.”

“I will,” Connor promised as the two men broke apart. “I’ll tell Stephen—”

“Stephen’s gone.” Becker could clearly see the alarm in Connor’s eyes at that news. “I escorted him out of the ARC myself.”

“Back to work then.” Connor turned to go and Becker reached out.

“We’ll do something special tonight.”

“How about The Empire Strikes Back?”

“I said something special.” Becker was laughing and Connor laughed too.

But as Connor left the armoury the phone in his pocket vibrated. It was a text from Stephen, _We should talk again._  
#  
After that the rest of the day was uneventful. No anomalies, no reported creatures to investigate, nothing. It was just a little bit boring.  
#  
“Home?” It was Becker, back in civilian clothing and Connor sighed with relief.

“Yes.”

It wasn’t until they were climbing the stairs to their flat that Connor remembered they were out of milk.

“I’ll go,” he offered.

“Don’t be too long. I’ll put the kettle on.”

Connor shoved a hand into his trousers pocket to check he had some money and then he carefully wended his way back down the stairs.

“Milk, bread, cereal, mushrooms.” As he walked he composed a mental shopping list. That was why he yelled when someone reached out and grabbed him by the arm, that and no other reason.

“You almost gave me a heart attack,” Connor complained as he twisted around to confront Stephen. “A little warning next time.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Stephen’s eyes were full of humour.

“I have shopping to do.” Connor gestured towards the shop on the opposite side of the road. “And you were wrong about Becker, by the way.”

Stephen still had hold of Connor’s arm and he drew the man closer to him so he could whisper in his ear. “What if I told you Cutter was still alive?”

“I’d say you were delusional,” Connor hissed back and he tried to pull away from Stephen.

“It’s true. I’m here, I’m still alive, so why not Cutter?”

Connor shook his head but hope flared briefly in his eyes.

“It’s just another lie, Stephen.”

“I swear it’s not. Cutter’s alive and I can take you to him. Right now if you want.”

Connor wanted to believe Stephen so badly.

“Becker...”

“Go and tell him,” Stephen urged. “I’ll take you both.”

Still Connor dithered.

“I have to go, Connor, it’s not safe for me to be here any longer. Go home, discuss things with Becker if you want to. If you decide to come with me, meet me back here in an hour.”

“All right.” Connor nodded and then turned away and with his head bowed and lost in thought he walked home.  
#  
It wasn’t until he had let himself back into the flat that he remembered the milk.

“Shit.”

“Conn?” Becker came out of the kitchen, a tea towel draped over his shoulder and two enthusiastic diictadons at his heels.

“I forgot to get the milk. I’ll go back out.”

“No.” Becker reached out to stop him. “I’ll go. Sid and Nancy want some attention anyway.”

Connor acquiesced but when Becker had pulled the door closed behind him rather than play with his pets he headed into the lounge and rooted through drawers until he found a pad of paper and a pen.

He had only just ripped the top sheet off the pad and stuffed it into a pocket when Becker came back through the door.

“I could only get a pint.” Then Becker looked at Connor. “Are you hungry? I can make something.”

“No.” Connor’s stomach was roiling far too much for him to want food. “Actually, I forgot to tell you, Jack’s moving out.”

“Oh?”

“Tonight and Abby asked me to help.” Connor knew he was babbling but he couldn’t stop himself and he couldn’t look Becker in the face either. “So I should get going. You know what Abby’s like when she’s upset.”

“I could come,” Becker offered.

“No, it’s ok. Abby and I can manage.”

“Well at least take my car.” Becker tossed the keys across to Connor.

“Thanks.”

“Will it take long?”

“I don’t know. Jack’s new digs are on the other side of London, depends on traffic really.” Connor hated every word coming out of his mouth but the thought of seeing Cutter again was too tempting for him to resist. He couldn’t tell Becker, there was no way his boyfriend would let him go with Stephen._ He’d say I’m walking into a trap and I might be but I have to know if Stephen’s telling the truth. I have to see Cutter again_.

Of course Connor couldn’t say any of this to Becker. Instead he threw his arms around the soldier and pulled him close. “I love you.”

Becker looked at him, a quizzical look in his eyes. “You’re sure you don’t want me to come?”

“Positive.” Connor smiled. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.”  
#  
“You’re coming then, good.” Stephen nodded his head. There was some kind of device in his hands, too blocky to be a mobile phone.

“What’s that?”

“Our way out of here. Chin up, Connor, in a couple of minutes you’ll be talking to Cutter.” Stephen moved his hands and an anomaly flashed into existence in front of them. “Here.”

A guiding hand on his back and Connor and Stephen stepped into the anomaly and disappeared.

To be continued...


End file.
